


Infinite Vows

by shastarfiction123



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shastarfiction123/pseuds/shastarfiction123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything they've been through, it seemed like neither of them could fathom that such an event was actually manifesting into a blissful reality after being merely a dream for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I say Amanda and Jack it's the real Amanda. (Emily Thorne a.k.a. Amanda Clarke)

Amanda Clarke and Jack Porter could barely focus on the words of the officiant as he recited the beautifully crafted introductory reading once their wedding ceremony commenced. All they could focus on was the fact that the moment was finally happening for them. After everything they've been through, it seemed like neither of them could fathom that such an event was actually manifesting into a blissful reality after being merely a dream for so long.

But there they were; he, in his simple yet sharp, dapper black tuxedo and she in her sensual and elegant, yet not ostentatious, free-flowing creamy white dress, facing each other in the presence of their friends and family in the familiar yet intimate setting of the beach club that was currently decked out with a variety of soft pink toned colored roses, ribbons, and carnations sequenced exclusively for the occasion, along with the bountiful collaboration of the flowers arranged into a beautiful backdrop to set the scenery for what was currently taking place between the two.

It was a long-awaited yet momentous occasion indeed.

And though all eyes were on them, the couples' attention and gazes were solely locked onto each other. Jack was captivated by his pending wife's beauty and the pure, unhindered happiness that beamed in her eyes and smile, while Amanda was touched by the true love and sincerity that shined in her pending husband's piercing blue eyes. The little, soft moments of tender smiles and meaningful glances were nothing new with the couple, but this time, it was magnified as they became lost in each other's eyes.

" _May I have the rings please?"_

The officiant's voice broke Jack and Amanda out of their spell for a moment as they were brought back into the reality of what was occurring and then smiled as their adorable little ring bearer held up the ring for his daddy to take.

"Here go!" Carl chirped happily, his grandmother making sure that the box he held was stable in his tiny hands.

Jack shot his son a look of fondness, completely proud of him for the good job he was doing and secretly relieved that _he_ was the one sporting the bow tie this time around.

It seemed to look much better on the toddler anyways.

Once the officiant announced that the couple were going to recite their own respective written vows to each other, Jack then cleared his throat briefly and gave a little smirk at Amanda as he softly grasped her hand in his before starting.

"I know this may sound cliché, but in this case it's not at all far from the truth…I've waited my whole life for this moment. When I can finally say that I, Jack Porter, take you, Amanda Clarke to be my wife. From the day that I met you on the beach all those years ago, I had always hoped that you would be in my life for the long run. But even though things didn't always go how I wanted in life, my feelings for you never changed. They unknowingly grew stronger when fate reunited us again in the park that day and onwards. Despite everything we've been through and even when our feelings were tested and went through the ringer, my love for you never died. And I know without a doubt in my mind that it never will. Amanda, with this ring, I thee wed, promising to stay by your side through the best and roughest times come what may. Because I'm not ever going to be without you again…"

With that, he gently slid the ring onto her finger, on top of the gleaming golden engagement ring he bestowed upon her in the months before; solidifying his vow.

Amanda's smile grew wider as her eyes softened at him-the overwhelming impact of his words increasing the sudden stinging sensation she felt in her dark mocha colored orbs. She then turned to Carl, keeping the tears at bay while she smiled brightly at him as he offered up the second ring for her to take. She then turned back to Jack, eyes glistening as she grasped his hand firmly in hers and began to recite her vow.

"I, Amanda Clarke, take you, Jack Porter to be my husband..." She breathed out a soft chuckle for a moment as the sudden déjà vu hit her; as if she was hearing the faint small voice of the innocent child she used to be whispering a certain memory into her ear. "Those were the exact words that I said to myself over 20 years ago before we had our pretend wedding that day on the beach…Truth be told, after everything …I never truly believed that the moment would become real today. So much has happened between us; tragedies and darkness that overturned our lives and impacted our essences. And yet despite that, you were always there-a beacon of light to guide me in the right direction; to remind me of who I was when I couldn't even remember it myself. My life has been full of so much uncertainty, but one thing I could always count on was that you would be there when I needed you the most. You were the proof that there was still good in the world and true love in my life. Even when I didn't deserve it, you never failed to make me feel safe and loved-and I just want to do the same for you for as long as we live. And so, Jack, with this ring, I thee wed, promising that no matter what happens, the love and bond we share will always be infinite."

With that, she slid the ring onto his finger, keeping her smile directed at him the entire time-noticing how his ocean colored orbs were now misted over as he returned her smile once she finished confirming her vow.

The moment truly did feel surreal.

But after the officiant continued his speech and the "I do's" were exchanged and confirmed, he said the fateful words of, "In so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, and have promised your love for each other by these vows, then by the authority vested in me by the State of New York I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."

The deal was sealed once the couple, who already took the initiative to move closer to each other, came together for one of the most important and meaningful kisses that they have ever shared as they were now united officially as husband and wife.

And just the thought of that confirmation along with the loud applause from everyone in the background, made the realization hit them hard and they couldn't help but smile lovingly into their kiss before they finally broke away, touching their foreheads together with radiant grins on their faces.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends, family, loved ones; it is with great pleasure that I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jack and Amanda Porter!"

The newly wedded couple walked down the aisle, hand in hand, feeling nothing but happiness. The wait was over, and finally Jack and Amanda Porter were now together for infinity times infinity.


End file.
